


He Does What He Wants

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid Hofferson Whump, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Sexual Assault, Whump, lady whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur has Astrid and Hiccup captured. He wants to show Hiccup that he can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	He Does What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: orgasm after forced orgasm

Astrid squirmed in her restraints, the rope cutting into her wrists and ankles. There was nowhere she could go, and she hated this, hated feeling so helpless and vulnerable. 

“Get off me!” she screamed. 

“Ah, but you see, Astrid, I have to show this to Hiccup,” Dagur said, a cruel smile on his lips. The man in mention also squirmed. He was tightly tied to a chair and his prosthetic taken. “I have to show him that I can take whatever I want from him, including his girl.”

Dagur was kneeling between her legs. Her clothes had been ripped and torn off of her. Now she was naked before Dagur… and Hiccup. She’d never been naked around Hiccup before. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn’t show that kind of weakness. 

“I’m not his girl,” Astrid snapped. And then she spit in his face. Dagur looked stunned for a moment. Then, he started laughing, not even bothering to wipe the spit from his face. He just laughed and laughed, tossing his head back. Astrid was scared. She didn’t know what to expect from him. He was so unpredictable. 

Then Dagur slapped her hard in the face, swinging her head to the side so that she could see Hiccup. They were in Dagur’s quarters on his ship, and Astrid was tied to the bed. She knew what Dagur wanted to do to her, and it scared her to no end. Yes, she’d heard of rape, but she’d never expected it to happen to  _ her.  _

“Oh, I believe you are,” Dagur said. “You two fucked yet?”

“That’s none of your damn business!” Hiccup shouted.

Dagur ran his hands over Astrid’s naked thighs, and she shuddered at his revolting touch. Then those fingers went between her legs, squeezing and pinching at her sensitive inner thighs. Astrid continued squirming. She didn’t want this. Dagur knew that, and he didn’t care. 

Then he touched her, and Astrid cried out. This couldn’t be happening to her! But it was. It really was. 

Astrid moaned as he fingered through her folds, two fingers prying into her center. Oh gods, he was making her wet. 

“Stop, stop, stop!” she cried out.

“Don’t touch her!” Hiccup shouted. 

“I’ll do what I want!” Dagur shouted. “You both know that!” 

Oh gods, his fingers went deeper. He shoved them in and out of her, and it hurt, but felt good all at once. 

“Stop!” Astrid turned her head to the side and moaned. She didn’t want to see the way Dagur was staring at her. She could feel it, his eyes raking over her body. 

Astrid lost herself. All she could sense was what Dagur was doing to her. Suddenly, he was thumbing her clit as he moved his fingers inside of her, and Astrid shouted in shock. Her hips bucked into him without her consent. 

She could feel an orgasm coming on, burning through her nerves. She pulled hard on her ropes, blood leaking out around them. She fought desperately, tried to hold back her orgasm, but it came, nonetheless. 

She screamed - not because of the intensity of it, but because of how much she didn’t want it and who was giving it to her. 

Dagur cackled. He could probably feel her passage clenching around his fingers. 

“There we go, Astrid. That’s it. Cum for me like a good girl.”

“Shut up!” 

Astrid thought Dagur was going to stop touching her, but he continued. For a moment she didn’t feel anything, her nether regions almost numb with bliss. Then pleasure came upon her, more than before, and she shouted.

“Stop it!”

“Dagur, you’ve made your point!” Hiccup yelled. “Please just stop!” 

Astrid moaned in despair. She’d never felt pleasure like this before. It was so much that it hurt. Her body was uncontrollable, jerking and pulling on the ropes, hips bucking and twisting. She wanted  _ out  _ of this. 

Dagur seemed to know what he was doing with his fingers. A minute or so later, another orgasm was coming upon her, more intense than the first, and her scream this time  _ was  _ because of how it rocked her body and shattered her brain to pieces. 

She was gasping when he stopped and pulled his fingers away. He sucked them into his mouth, staring at her as he did this, and Astrid wanted to vomit. 

“Dagur,  _ let us go _ .” Despite what he’d just witnessed, Hiccup’s words sounded like a demand rather than begging. 

“Mm mm,” Dagur negated. He pulled his fingers from his mouth. He smiled, turned his head to Hiccup. “Your turn.” 


End file.
